Promises
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apakah dia akan menepati janjinya? Warning : OC's point of view, gaje, singkat


**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei**

.

**Promises**

**By** : Glace Aquarii

**Warning : OC's point of view, etc.**

**Pairing** : Hyoga x **OC**

**Summary** : _Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apakah dia akan menepati janjinya?_

.

"Hana" seseorang memanggilku dengan riang, aku yang sedang bermain puzzle pun memutar badanku dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berlari kearahku "ayo kita main diluar"

Aku melihat keluar jendela dan menemukan kalau hari itu sedang turun salju "tapi kalau kita ketahuan main diluar dalam keadaan seperti ini, nee-chan akan marah pada kita seperti saat hujan waktu itu" aku masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu, aku bermain diluar bersama Hyoga dan nee-chan yang menjaga kami di panti asuhan ini langsung menarik kami masuk.

"Tidak apa, aku akan bilang ke nee-chan kalau aku hanya akan menepati janjiku padamu" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Janji.. Janji untuk membuat boneka salju bersamaku?" tanyaku, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kutanyakan lagi karena memang sudah jelas, Hyoga tidak pernah melupakan janjinya padaku.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita keluar dan buat boneka salju yang besar" dia menarik tanganku pelan untuk keluar dari ruang bermain di panti asuhan ini.

Semuanya berawal tahun lalu, disebuah malam gelap. Hari itu aku dan kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar karena hari itu mama berulang tahun, tapi rencana itu berubah saat sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat kearah kami. Karena kami tidak bisa menghindar, tabrakan itu pun terjadi, tapi yang tidak kehilangan nyawanya hanyalah aku.

Aku memang menderita luka yang cukup parah, tapi hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk sembuh. Karena sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lain lagi, pihak rumah sakit memasukanku kedalam sebuah panti asuhan. Ya, panti asuhan ini. Awalnya aku selalu menjauhi anak-anak yang ada disini karena aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal dan mereka pun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan anak yang tidak mau bermain dengan mereka. Sampai dia datang dan mengubah semuanya

Anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu datang padaku dan mengatakan "mama dan papa kamu pasti sedih deh di surga kalau lihat kamu seperti ini, kalau aku jadi kamu, aku pasti akan membuat mereka tersenyum sambil melihatku dari langit"

Hanya karena sebuah perkataan sederhana itu, aku memutuskan untuk berubah dan bermain bersama anak lainnya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mau berbicara denganku dan dia membuat hidupku memiliki arti lagi. Hidup untuk membuat kedua orang tuaku senang. Hyoga selalu menemaniku dan selalu menepati janjinya, tapi hari perpisahan kami semakin dekat.

Hari itu, seorang pria tua datang dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Mereka tampak mencari seseorang hingga mereka berbicara dengan semua anak laki-laki termasuk Hyoga. Pria tua itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Hyoga dan memberikan dia waktu sampai musim semi untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada kami semua.

Aku takut dan sedih. Kenapa dari semua anak laki-laki yang ada dia harus mengambil Hyoga? Dia adalah teman terbaikku, orang yang sangat special untukku. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku karena aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hari dimana ia akan pergi dapat kuhitung dengan jari kecilku.

"Hana, jangan menangis" dia melihatku dan menghapus airmataku dengan jarinya "walaupun kita berpisah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu"

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku.. aku takut" suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku "aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku juga, aku tidak mau sendirian lagi!"

Dia terdiam dan air mataku menetesi salju putih tempat kami berdiri. Aku tidak tahu hal lain yang harus kulakukan saat ini.. Aku hanya ingin dia tinggal disini bersamaku, tapi kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku.. disini.. sendirian.

"Aku akan kembali" aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya bingung "saat aku di perbolehkan untuk keluar, aku pasti akan kembali kesini untuk menemuimu, Hana. Itu sebuah janji, jadi tolong jangan menangis"

Janji.. Hyoga tidak pernah melanggar janjinya sekali pun dan aku memutuskan untuk mempercayainya dan memberikan senyuman padanya walaupun itu bukan senyuman terbaikku "baiklah, tapi kalau kamu melanggarnya, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi ya"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan mengeluarkan kelingkingnya lalu menautakanya pada jariku "Pinky Promise"

Musim dingin berakhir dan datanglah musim semi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hyoga akan pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah dia pergi nanti, tapi aku yakin aku pasti akan kesepian karena disini tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan menyapaku "Selamat pagi, Hana. Tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanyanya dengan suara ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hmm.. tidak juga" aku melihat keluar dari jendela ruang tamu itu dan terdiam.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat?"

"Aku tidak sedang melihat apa pun, aku sedang berpikir"

"Jadi.. apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir.. kapan kamu akan kembali dan apakah kamu akan mengingatku?" ucapku pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu.. aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu"

Aku memeluknya, sebuah pelukan erat yang menyatakan aku tidak mau membiarkannya pergi dari sini. Beberapa menit kemudian nee-chan yang menjaga kami datang dan aku tahu apa alasannya.

"Hyoga, Kido-sama sudah datang" ucapnya "kamu sudah siap?"

Aku melepaskannya dan mendorongnya perlahan "dia sudah siap, jangan membuatnya menunggu"

Dia berjalan lalu berbalik untuk melambaikan tangannya padaku dan dia pun pergi. Hari-hariku kuhabiskan dengan melihat foto kami bersama walaupun aku tahu itu tidak akan membantuku merasa lebih baik dan malah akan membuatku semakin terpuruk, tapi semua itu kulakukan karena merasa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan. Hariku tanpanya terasa sangat lama, sangat kosong.

"Hana, jangan sedih. Suatu hari nanti kamu pasti akan menemukan keluarga baru juga" ucap nee-chan mencoba menenangkanku, tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan.. Kalau aku juga di adopsi bagaimana dengan Hyoga? Apa dia bisa menemukanku?

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, bisakah nee-chan meninggalkanku sendirian?" dan dia pun pergi setelah mengatakan "Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi apakah aku akan baik-baik saja? Akankah dia menjadi orang yang sama saat dia kembali nanti?

Enam tahun berlalu dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya. Aku menolak semua orang yang ingin mengadopsiku dan memutuskan untuk membantu nee-chan mengurus panti asuhan ini dengan teman baruku, Miho.

"Hana Hana" gadis berambut biru gelap itu berlari kearahku dengan senang dan senyuman lebar "Dia pulang! Dia pulang!"

"Siapa yang pulang? Ah, anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap yang kamu tunjukan fotonya waktu itu?" tanyaku tidak tertarik.

"Ya, tadi dia meneleponku dan bilang kalau dia akan kesini sekarang" ucapnya senang dan terus mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Bagus untukmu, kurasa" aku melepaskan tangannya dan beralih ke mesin cuci untuk mengambil pakaian para anak-anak.

"Jangan bersikap dingin begitu padaku, Hana. Aku yakin dia akan kembali sebentar lagi" aku memalingkan wajahku padanya dan menatapnya bingung "anak laki-laki pirang bermata biru indah yang ada di fotomu di laci"

Aku memang sekamar dengan Miho, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan membuka lemari pribadiku begitu saja dan melihat apa yang ada disana.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, aku kan hanya penasaran kenapa kamu selalu melarangku membuka laci itu dan saat kamu lupa mengucinya, aku pun membukanya, ya bukan tindakan yang harus aku banggakan sih sebenarnya" jelasnya.

"Miho onee-chan, ada seseorang yang mencarimu dan sekarang dia sedang bermain sepak bola dengan yang lainnya" seorang anak laki-laki datang dan memanggil Miho.

Aku kembali terfokus pada cucian "sana pergi, mungkin dia pemuda 'special'mu itu" godaku lalu dia pun pergi.

Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar setelah Miho dan anak itu pergi, aku terdiam dan sosok Hyoga kecil terbayang.

"Bagaimana yang dia sekarang? Apa dia masih semanis dulu? Apa dia akan menepati janjinya dan apakah dia masih mengingatku" gumamku pelan, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, tapi ku abaikan.

"Kalau orang yang kamu bicarakan itu aku, aku masih meningatmu dan tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku kalau untuk hal manis.. aku tidak bisa menjaminnya" suara pemuda terdengar dari belakangku dan aku pun membalikan tubuhku dengan pelan karena kaget.

Mataku menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi berambut pirang, beriris biru cerah dan tubuh atletis. Sosok ini sangat amat mengingatkanku pada sosok Hyoga yang manis, tapi pemuda dihadapanku ini tidak manis melainkan..keren.

"Hyoga" nama itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari mulutku dan pemuda itu memberikan senyuman tipisnya padaku.

"I'm home, Hana" ingin rasanya memeluk anak laki-laki yang sudah menjadi remaja itu, tapi niat ku itu kuurungkan karena takut dia berubah dan tidak mau menerimanya.

"Welcome Back, Hyoga" dan dialah yang memelukku.

"Cieee Hana onee-chan" goda anak-anak yang masuk dan melihatku bersama Hyoga, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar kalian semua, aku kan sudah bilang untuk tunggu sebentar" ucapnya.

"Sudah lama tahu, sesuai dengan janjimu, ayo kita main" lalu mereka pun menarik Hyoga pergi dan mataku tidak mau lepas darinya.

Aku senang dia menepati janjinya dan masih mengingatku walaupun dia bukan anak laki-laki manis yang seperti dulu, tapi aku masih tetap sangat menyukainya.

"Yap, Welcome Back"

.

.

**_Fin~_**

.

.

Fic gaje lagi dari Glace horeeee..

Thanks for reading it.

Mind to review?


End file.
